mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-809745-20141106180726/@comment-24740605-20141117224236
@ 49.144.35.210 Miyuki is NOT a good person. She kind and sweet regarding Tatsuya, but at best distant to everyone else. Give me one example from the LN where she's kind and sweet to someone else. Her ability to freeze things isn't the only reason why she's called the Snow Queen; her personality towards others matches her magic. Volume 13 supports this as well. She essentially tells Tatsuya to let everyone else fry in order to prevent Tatsuya from overworking himself. As long as Tatsuya is okay, it doesn't matter to her whether her friends or innocent civilians are hurt. There are smaller examples of this as well. Miyuki is only willing to do housework when it comes to Tatsuya and let's the machine (and later Minami) do them when others are involved. Yes, Tatsuya is more or less the same regarding Miyuki, but so what? You don't ever see anyone arguing that Tatsuya is a good person. He's killed more people than everyone else in Tokyo combined. He's a freakin' weapon of mass destruction designed to feel strongly about only one person. Things like good and bad are irrelevant when talking about him. Miyuki, however, is more or less a normal human being and isn't in the same boat. Miyuki may not have actively mistreated Tatsuya, and regardless of her fascination with Tatsuya, she still saw her brother as a servant. She admits to the fact that she was treating him like a servant along with the rest of the Yotsuba and occasionally lashed out at him & took advantage of the fact that he couldn't do or say anything to her because of their positions (V8C2). When she was first attacked by the Left Blood, her first reaction was not just to run away but to leave Tatsuya behind as a distraction for her escape (V8C2). It was only after she was saved from the Left Bloods where she really starts to question her views. Yes, Miyuki was raised to be an elitist & to treat Tatsuya as a servant. And yes, it's not her fault for being so messed up in that regard. And yes, some of her actions and thoughts are normal for a child. But none of this means that she's a good person. At best, she's someone to be pitied. Let me frame the argument in this way. If someone was a complete douche to you, but later you found out that that person came from an abusive household...does that make the person a good person? Of course not. It certainly makes the person's actions understandable, but it doesn't that person's actions good. I've heard this theory before, but nowhere is it implied in the LN that the Yotsuba tampered with her memory. NOWHERE. It could very well be that the Yotsuba tampered with her memory, but it could very well not be. The LN is completely silent on this issue. The "blanks" in Miyuki's mind could simply be her inability to come to an acceptable reason why two siblings were treated so differently in one family. Miyuki confirms this multiple times when she says that the answer to the question doesn't come to her mind. She never says that there were holes in her memory or things that she can't remember. @ Uiere7 The idea of Tatsuya's and Miyuki's relationship is brilliant, but the portrayal is absolutely horrible, especially regarding Miyuki's feelings. Outside of Volume 8, Miyuki's thoughts on Tatsuya can be summed up into three things: "Onii-sama (said in a lustful moan)," "Bow down and worship my brother, you heathens," and "Girls, he belongs to me; get close to him and I will cut you." Moreover, the portrayal of Miyuki is also absurd. Every time Miyuki is mentioned, there's always a note about how guys are always falling for her, how she's so flawlessly beautiful that it's pointless to get jealous & how women are leaving onsens because they don't want to be compared to her (Volume 14), etc. It's a shame because it reduces Miyuki's character into nothing more than a beautiful but very mentally ill cheerleader for Tatsuya.